Born This Way
by Queenofthestory
Summary: My take on how the Born This Way performance should have gone. Slight AU with Rachel and Santana in the performance with no Lauren. Looks like some of our favorite characters might be hiding some things.
1. Performance

Mr. Schue was excited for the Born This Way performance. He hoped that the kids took his words on the shirt to heart. Little did he know that they did and even more so then he thought.

The first person's shirt he saw was Kurt which said exactaly what he thought it would say. Then came Mercades' (Fat). Her's was… interesting… for lack of a better word. He had known that she had had issues with her weight in the past but thought she had gotten over it. Then again she could just be signafiying it knowing that she is perfect that way. Either way he made a note to check up on that later. Just to make sure wasn't going to take any drastic measures.

Then came Mike's. It litterially made him stop. He thought there would be something about his grades or singing. He never thought that Mike's shirt would say 'Abused'. He knew that Mr. Chang would go to extreme measures to keep Mike's grades up but he never thought he could ever go this far. That is because Will had a feeling it was about his grades but made an urgent note to himself to talk to the Asian* about it. He had to know how far it had gone and made a promise to help Mike get out of their.

Then came Artie's. It said 'Not Good Enough'. The teacher was stumped at that. He didn't know why Artie would think that but made another note to himself to check. At this point he was writing them all down. He wanted to make sure that all his kids got help and vowed to do just that.

Next came Sam's. It was even worse then Mike's. Mr. Schue almost started crying then. It read 'Abused & Anorexic Foster Kid'. It was bad enough that he didn't know that he had one abused kid in his club and didn't know, now he realized he had two. He didn't know how much more he could take. He knew that Sam had a hidden side but he never knew that he might have ANOTHER hidden side. And know that he thought about it there was always a side comment or something that should have stood out but never did. Something about Sam not being hungary and comments on how he had to stay fit. There was also the injuries Sam tried to hide. God, why didn't he realized till it was spelled out infront of him.

The next shirt he saw belonged to Santana. And God why didn't he see this. He has not one, not two, but THREE abused kids in his class and he had no clue. Her shirt said 'Lesbane*** and Abused for it'. He was proud that she came out but was sad for the second part of it. She shoudn't be hurt because of who she likes. This was another to his list of kids to check up on though it seemed more like a list of failures on himself.

At this point he decided to have a group talk with individual talks to each kid. He thought that with this many kids having dark secrets they could use each other. HE also thought that the abused kids need each other that most and maybe Sam could help him get them out of their or at least Sam's social worker. Know that he thought of his plan Will noticed that he didn't know why Sam is in foster care. Or for how long. Then again he didn't know Sam was in foster care till less than a minute ago, so.

Then Rachel revealed her shirt and he couldn't help but gasp. Her's said 'Depressed'. He never thought she would be depressed. Rachel Berry was one of the most lively girls he had ever met. He couldn't comphrehend how she could ever possible be depressed. Another one for the list.**

Next was Quinn who's wasn't suprising. He new that the young mom missed her baby and would proably never get over it but that wasn't going to stop Will from checking up on her. That type of emotional stress can really hurt a person.

Then saw Tina's 'Neglected' shirt and felt horrible. Tina was neglected and he didn't even know. That's almost as bad as being as abused. Tina was so quiet and shy that Will never thought that she could have a secret even though that is the behavior you think a person with a secret would have. Though if today was anything to go by, many different types of people can have secrets.

Next up was Britney's shirt which said 'Love San' which made Will happy that they were willing to come out together and was happy for their relationship. HE had always thought that they might have been more than just friends.

Then Mr. Schue saw Finn's shirt 'Scared For The Future'. H knew Finn was nervous for what was going to come but was determined to help him through it. He was detrimened to help all his students through what was hurting them. He had ignored their problems long enough.

Finally he saw Puck's shirt and was kind of surprised. He knew that Puck was as excited for the kid as Quinn but realized that he had never really talked with Puck before or after the kid. He never asked Puck what he thought or even asked if he was okay when the kid was gone. Mr. Schue had kinda-of focused or Quinn and forgot about the other half of Beth's DNA. He knew what Quinn was going through must have been hard but never once thought about how it was on Puck. He had even checked on Finn when he thought it was his. He knew he had to make this right.

Throughout the performance you could tell no one was giving it their all. They kept stumbling and gasping when they saw another kid's shirt. Most of them were scared or ashamed of their shirts and couldn't believe they actually but the truth on it.

By the end of it Mr. Schus completeled his list and orgaised it in the following way. The first number was when he was the shirt, then their name, then what their shirt said, and the the last number was his priority to get to it. It read:

6)Sam- abused & anorexic foster kid #1

4)Mike- abused #3

13)Puck- misses his baby #10

9)Quinn- Misses her baby #11

12)Finn- Scared of the future #8

8)Rachel- Depressed #4

7)Santana- Lesbian & abused for it #2

11)Brittney- Love San #7

2)Mercades- Fat #9

1) Kurt- Likes Boys #12

5)Artie- Not good enough #6

10)Tina- Neglected #5

He decided to go from the lowest number to the highest on his priority list to get the people he was worried about the most to open up more. He knew that all these problems needed to be talked about so he hustled them all into the choir room and had them sit in a circle. They all followed since they all seemed in a state of shock. Knowing he had let all these problems sit long enough he began immediately .

AN: Notes * Sorry if anyone sees this as racism. I just needed a noun and student/teen seemed to expected.

** Just realized that was kinda mean.

*** Because of the shirt Brittney made Santana in Glee.


	2. Let's Talk (Part One)

"Kay. I know we're all shocked by what we just learned about each and what we just reavelad so I'm going to try and do this in a n organized fashion. Some of you guys have revealed stuff I can't leave alone so I made a list of people I want to talk to and we are all going to talk togthere. No matter what you thought before know we are a family and we are ALL going to help EVERYONE here.

We are going to start with those who I think need less help but still need to be checked up on and work our way up. I'm not saying ANY of your problems are small. They all need our support so this is what we are going to do. When I say your name I'm going to comment and then ask questions. I hope that you answer and if the others have questions they may ask them or comment. We will continue on you till I feel like we can move on. This is a no judgement zone so don't worry. Today, we are all going to get through this."

"Kay, let's start with Kurt. I know you already came out so I just want to check that you're okay and everything is alright." said Mr. Schue. "Everything's great Mr. Schue. I've never been better. I have my family and even have a boyfriend, Blaine." "That is wonderful. Anything you want to talk about or does any one want to comment?" Will asked but saw everyone shake their heads No so he decided to move on.

"Okay, next we have Quinn. How are you feeling? I know giving your kid up was hard and I can't even imagine how bad you must feel." "It hurts but it's getting better. I still miss her though." Quinn said as she bursted into tears. "Quinn, you will always have us to lean on, you know that, right?" asked Brittnay trying to comfort her friend. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Brit." "And Quinn. I can't thank you enough for what you did for my mom. If you want I'm sure I could set up some dates and times you could see Beth." Added Rachel though Mr. Schhue couldn't help but notice how she didn't mention Puckk. "Thanks, Rachel. I'd like that. I think I'm alright now."

"Good. Since Quinn is good now I think I can move on too Puck. I realized that I neglected to ever ask you how you were before or even after Beth was alive or given to Shelby.*** I know it must have been hard on you too and I'm sorry that I never talked to you. I hope that you can forgive me." said Schue. "Thanks. Your forgiven."

"Thank you. Though I must ask how you feel about Beth." "Honsetly, I miss her. I know we were never going to keep her but I still can't believe that she's my kid. Though since we gave her up I couldn't have picked a better person then Shelby to care for her." "Oh my god. Puck. I am SOO sorry. I never thanked you for what you did for my mom. I can't believe that I forgot that Beth was your kid too. Would you like to go with Quinn to see her?" asked Rachel. "Yeah. Thanks, Rachel." "Your welcome." She replied shocked that he actually thanked someone. Guess it has to do with all our secrets being put out there.

"Now, Mercades. I thought we had cleared this up last year. What happened?" "Nothing. I was just stating something people might seem as a flaw but I don't. Beacsue I was born this way." "Kay, thank you for clearing that up. Though I want you to know that we love you any way you are." "I know Mr. Schue." "Good."

"Now, on to Finn. I know that the future is scary but what exactly are you scared for?" "I.. I guess I'm scared that I'm going to be left behind. Everone already had their plans for the future and I'm not sure what I want to do." answered Finn. "Oh, Finn. I'm not going to leave you behind. And just because you haven't picked what you want to do yet doesn't mean you won't. Infact, I'm going to help you." said Rachel. "Thanks, Rach." "Anytime, babe."

"Kay, next we have Brittney. I'm glad you decided to come to us. I just want to make sure that your comfortable." "I am. I haven't had this much fun since Unicorn season. I'm happy that know I can be with San publicly now, not just at my house." replied Brit. "That's great Brittnay. I'm so very happy for you. It's wonderful your so calm about this." "Thank you, Mr. Schue."

"Now, Artie. Why do you think your not good enough?" "Mr. Shue. I'm not that good a singer, I can't dance, I'm a geek, and I just found out my girlfriend is in love with someone else. Not that I'm not happy for her, I am. It's just- sometimes it feels like I can't do anything." said Artie. "Artie, that's not true. You were a wonderful boyfriend. And you are a great Unicorn!" replied Brittney. "Thanks Brit." "your welcome." "Artie, just because you can't do everything others can it doesn't mean you can't do anything. Your great with technology and were amazing as a director." said Mr. Schue. "Thanks. I guess I forgot about all the things I can do thinking about all the things I can't. I understand now Mr. Shue. Thank you for helping me see."

"Your welcome Artie. Next can we talk to Tina. Tina, I know this must be hard for you but I need you to answer my questions, okay?" "Kay, Mr. Shue." It was then that everyone looked at her shirt and were shocked once again. "How are your parents neglectful?" "It's not that bad. They still feed me and pay the bills but they never talk to me. Most of the time their not at home and if they are they ignore me unless I'm in trouble. Then they tell me to fix it and go back to leaving me alone."

"How long has then been going on?" asked Mr. Schue still trying to get a feel for the situation. "Since I was a kid. My parents never wanted a kid but then decided to try out parenting but then got tired of it." "I'm sorry, Tina. Your parents shouldn't act like that. Have they hurt you?" "No. My parents aren't the best but they would never hit me." "Kay, you know that we're here for you, right?" asked Will. "Yeah. I do." "Good. Do you want to stay with your parnets?" "Yeah. Even though they aren't the best I still love them."

"Kay, you do know that we have to do something about this right? This can't continue." "What are you going to do?" "I'll have Emma talk to them and we'll try to get them to act better and if they do or atleast try very hard you will be able to stay." "Kay, Thanks. All of you, espically you, Mr. Shue." "Anytime Tina."

"Now, Rachel, what's this about being depressed? You are one of the happiest kids I know." "I know that, it just that sometimes people only see me as a freak. They see me as a geek or girl with impossible dreams and forget that I'm a person and I have feelings. It makes me depressed that everyone thinks of me as the girl with a big voice and judge me without getting to know me."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. We didn't know you felt that way. We'll start tryin to get to know the real you, and possible the real everybody. I have a new challenge. Everyone is going to froget everything they thought they knew about people, outside of this club though we will do this in this club once we have everything sorted out, and get to know the real person that they hide." "That's a great idea, Mr. Schue." said Rachel. "Thank you Rachel, though I do want to make sure you know you're loved here." "I do. I couldn't ask for a better family." "Good."

"Now we go ont the three I'm most worried about, Mike, Santanna, and Sam."

 **An: Cliff Hanger. Sorry, it was just to much to put in one chapter. Now for my notes:**

 ***** I don't know if this is true but it is in my story.**

 ****** I know nothing about the system that foster kids go through so sorry if this information is incorrect.**


	3. Let's Talk (Part Two)

"Now we go ont the three I'm most worried about, Mike, Santanna, and Sam. I think that we should start you guys off by atlesat acknowlding you guys togethere because I think you guys can help each other through this." At this everyone turned to the three who they realized hadn't spoke a word since the song. When the club looked at their shirts they were shocked and Tina, Brittney, and Quinn began to cry along with Rachel. They couldn't believe this, how couldn't they known?

"Why don't we continue with the list and start with Mike. At the end you can ask all of the questions as a group if you would like. First question, Mike, who hurts you?" "…My dad." He admitted trying not to cry. Tina gasped and tried not to cry harder.

"Kay, why do you think he hurts you?" "….He says its because my grades are low, or I did something wrong." "Kay, you're doing great. How often does he hurt you?" "…Every time I bring home a grade." He got out before some tears began to fall Tina sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug while she too let some tears fall. Why didn't she know?

"Do you think what he's doing is wrong?" "….Umm… I don't know…. He always says it's because I did something wrong….. Maybe he's right….. maybe I do deserve it." "No, Mike, you don't. No one deserves to be hurt. He shouldn't hit you. Do you understand?" "..A bit." "Well, that's better than before, now, how long has this been going on?" "….Since I was a kid."

"Mike, he doesn't hurt you because you did anything wrong, he does it because he likes hurting you. This can't continue. You need help." "Kay. … What's going to happen?" "I don't know. But I do know that I will do my best to help you through it." "Kay."

"Any questions?" "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you early." Tina chocked out. "I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen." "Didn't you know we would help?" Tina asked confused as to why her boyfriend wouldn't trust her with something like that. "I knew buut my head kept coming up with different scenarios and reasons it would go wrong. I'm sorry, Tina." "I should be the one apologizing, not you. I should have known." "Don't blame yourself. No one knew."

"We'll come back to you at the end, for now let's talk to Santanna. First I want to say that you are very brave for coming out. Second, I would like to ask you some questions, okay?" "…Kay, and Thanks." "Your welcome. Now, who hurts you?" "….my parents and ableua." "Kay, why do you think they do that?" "….. They don't like that I'm um, lesbian." "They shouldn't hurt you for that. They should accept you for who you are. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But we are going to help you. How long has this been going on?" "Since I came out to them so 3 months ago."

"How often do they hurt you?" "Every time they think I'm not being 'normal'." "How do they hurt you?" "They hits slap, burn, yell at, and throw things at me." "Why didn't you tell me, San? I thought we told eachother everything?" asked Brittney. "We do, Britt. I'm sorry. It's just that I was scared and thought that if told you, you might leave me and if I told someone else then I would have had to come out and I wasn't ready. I'm sorry baby." "Oh San, its okay. Is San going to be okay now?" "I'm going to do my best to make that happen."

"And then there was one." Mr. Schue sighed," Sam can you look up at us please?" he asked as gently as he could. He knew that this must have been hard on Sam. He never knew any of this about Sam but was happy Sam decided to share with them thugh now the challenge was to get him to open up. Slowly Sam looked up at the group and though he kept his head up a bit his eyes went straight back to the floor.

"Sam, I need you to look me in the eyes okay?" Sam didn't answer but slowly brought his eyes up to look at Mr. Schue. " I don't even know where to begin though I want to say that you are proabley one of the bravest kids I've ever met and I know this must be hard on you so I'm going to try and make this as easy as possible. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Sam just looked at him for a few moments before slowly he nodded.

"Good. Is there a part that you eant to start at?" When he saw Sam shake his head he decided to just start questions himself. "Kay, why don't we start with you being in foster care. How long have you been a foster kid?" "….Since I was 6." That shocked the group. He had been in foster care for 10 years and never said anything.

"How many foster homes have you been in?" Sam had to think for a bit and then replied," I lost count after 9." That made the group feel even worse. He had been in at least 9 homes in 10 years. "How long have you been in this one?" "6 months." "Do your foster parents abuse you?" "…Yes." He said quietly and Quinn began to cry harder. She had never heard him so broken and it broke her heart to see him this way. Apparently she wasn't the only one as Brit, Rachel, Mercades, and Tina began to harder as well.

"Why- Why didn't you tell us?" Quinn asked as she sobbed. "….Becasue then I'm gonna get taken away and I like it here. Besides, there's another foster family interested in me here. I see them once a month and they decided wether they wanted to try me as a foster or not. As long as they keep saying yes then I just have to make them think everything's fine so they want to foster me. Right now they have a lot of little foster kids and are looking for an older one to help but, they are worried it might be too many kids so I have to make them think that I'm perfect. People only like fosters who are perfect and if they found out that I'm being abused then they would see I'm not perfect and they wouldn't want me and then I would get sent away if my social worker believed that I was abused or I would get put back into the Westlys, the people I'm staying with now, care. Wouldn't be the first time." Sam admitted though he muttered the last part but Quinn heard it and cried harder. Everyone was crying from what they just heard.

"Wha- What do you mean… ' it won- won't be the first time?" Quinn could barely get out as she cried which gained everyone's attention. "Sam, is this the first time you have been abused?" asked Mr. Shue concerned. How many times can one kid be hurt by people? "No. I was abused at my last home, my orginal home, and 6 other homes." What! That scarred everyone, even the ones who were being abused. They couldn't famoth being abused as many times as Sam, they could barely handle the one time.

"Wait, did you say your orginal home?" "Yeah, my mom abandoned me when I was born and my dad blamed me and began to abuse me. One day I was knocked unconscious and since I wasn't at school and nobody called they sent someone to check up on me and when my dad saw them come in he stabbed me and left me laying there. They took me to the hospitial and then to my first foster home." he explained.

"Oh, Sam! I should have known. I'm sorry!" said Quinn. "It's okay. Like Mike said it's not your fault." "Sam, do you think the other family would take you in?" asked Will. "I-I don't know. Like I said, if they think I'm not perfect they might not want me." "Sam, no one's perfect and being abused doesn't make you flawed." "Thanks." "That brings up another thing I wanted to talk about. What's this about being anorexic?" Sam sighed, "That's what the doctor called it but I don't think it's that bad. I just don't like food or to eat so I don't." "Why don't you like to eat?" "I don't know. It makes me think of and feel like maybe my other foster parents were right when they said I wasn't perfect or good enough."

If it was possible Quinn cried harder at those words. "Sam, those people were wrong when they said that, you're as perfect as they come and you don't have to change anything for anyone. I'm sorry for never seeing that you were hurting. I'm such a terrible girlfriend. I'm soo sorry. But please, you have to eat. If you don't then I could lose you and I don't want to lose you, Sam." "I don't want to lose you either Quinn. And you don't have to apologize to me, baby. If you want I'l try to eat more, okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you by this Quinn." "All I ask for is for you to try to eat and you don't have to say sorry to me. It just worried me okay." "kay." Sam pulled Quinn into his lap and hugged her close as she sobbed and he let a few tears fall.

"I'm happy that you're going to try eating more Sam but you do realize that we have to tell your social worker." "I do." He said as he resigned himself to another night of talking to a social worker and police officers. Sadly this was a routine he was use to. "Good. Mike, Santanna, I'm going to need you to stay too." "Mr. Schue, I think we're all going to stay. We want to be there for our friends." said Rachel.

"Is that okay with all of you?" he watched as they all nodded yes and then said," Okay, um, Sam, you proabley know more about this then me. What can you tell them and what will I/ them need to do?" "You are going to have to call my social worker for me and can either ask her, Elizebeth, to bring some people with her ,which would proabley be easier, or call CPS to get started, Kay?" "Kay." "Um, I would proably have all the others call their parents and tell them what's happening and Mike, San, and I are going to need a place to go for tonight since we can't go home and they won't be able to place us tonight."

"San can stay at my house." Said Brit. "I'll ask my parents if Mike can saty at ours and I'm sure they'll say yes, as long as he stays in a guest room." Said Tina. "And I'm pretty sure Sam can stay with us. Our house has plenty of guest rooms and my mom would love to meet you." Added Quinn. "Kay, that is seatled. Now what's going to happen?" asked Mr. Schue because even though he was the adult he didn't know anything about Social Services and Sam seemed to be an expert.

"Now, we prepare for police and social workers. They will question you for a long time and then you have to do it again with your Social Worker. After that we wait and see. Your parents could be arrested, they could escaped, really its different for everyone. Some parents fight and try to change. Some go along with their punishement. Some try to get off free but let the kid go. It depends." "Kay, thank you for your insight, Sam." "Y-Your welcome, Mr. Schue." Sam said shocked, no adult had ever thanked him.

 **An: Notes**

 ****** I know nothing about the system that foster kids go through so sorry if this information is incorrect.**


	4. Intros, Hot Choclate, and Private Talks

It was a good hour and a half before social services showed up and that gave the kids enough time to call their parents and update them on what happened. Those who volunteered their houses mentioned it to their parents and got the approval they expected. According to the operator at Child Services, the reason it took so long was because they had to track down Sam's social worker. By the time the social workers did arrive some of the glee club's parents had arrived to help support the kids.

Everyone was waiting for someone to tell them what to do when a woman in her early 30s came up, gave Sam a hug and then handed him a hot chocolate before she fretted over him, "Sam, are you okay? How bad did they hurt you? You should have called me! I would have helped, I thought you knew that, epically after last time!" "Jen, I'm okay! Besides you have yet to introduce yourself to the others." Sam pointed out. "I don't believe you but we will talk later after I get them set up, mister." Said Jen," Hello, I'm Jennifer Kyle, Sam's social worker. I'm also going to set you guys up with some of my friends who can help you." She said. "Now which ones of you are Santana and Mike? She asked.

"I'm Santana and he's Mike." Said San from where she was sitting on a chair next to Mike. "Okay, Santana I'm going to have my friend, Arianna, help you. She is really nice but can also be snarky. Based off what Sam's told me about you, you should get along great." Santana nodded. "As for Mike, my friend Carly should be a good fit for you. She loves dancing and music and was part of her schools Asian Club." As Mike nodded two women went up and went up to their respective kid.

"Okay, now that that is settled any questions?" asked Liz. "What will happen? Asked San. "That depends sweetie, but I will make sure that you aren't hurt again." Said Arianna. "Okay." "How do you know we'll be safe? Asked Mike. "It's their job to keep us safe." Said Sam. "But they don't always. You still got hurt." Said San. "That's my fault. The last few times I've picked his houses but I'm going to try a lot harder this time." San nodded and then Mr. Schue decided to ask a question to diffuse the tense situation.

"Ms. Kyle-" "Please, call me Lizzy." She cut in. "Lizzy, I noticed you brought Sam hot chocolate even though it's spring, why?" "Well, that's actually a cute little story…" she began as Sam blushed. "You see when I first met Sam he was shy, closed in, still in shock, which is normal epically for young kids, so I asked him if he wanted something to drink and got him some hot chocolate. When it was time to move him into his first home he was nervous so I gave him some hot chocolate and he calmed down a bit. Flashforward to when I moved him out of his first house and he was once again introverted but after some ho chocolate he opened up so it became routine that every time I had to pick him up or bring him to a new house I'd bring hot chocolate." She explained.

"Awww!" said almost all the girls along with Kurt as Sam blushed a red color and continued to drink his hot chocolate. "I think it would be best if we could talk with our kids privately for a minute, would any of you want someone else with you?" asked Liz. "Brit." Said San to Ariana as Ari nodded. "…. Tina, please…" asked Mike quietly. "Of course." Said Carly. "Sam, do you want a friend with you?" asked Lizzy. "Umm, Quinn, would you mind?" asked Sam. "I'd be honored." Replied his girlfriend and the groups all walked into empty rooms so they could talk privately.

With Santana

Santana, Arianna, and Brittney walked into the closest empty room which happened to be a History room. They all took seats with San and Brit next to each other with Ari right in front of them turned around to look at them. "Now, I know this going to be hard, I'm not telling you it's not but I will keep you safe. You had mentioned how Lizzy couldn't keep Sam safe, well it's not for lack of trying. She has a lot of kids to look after and Sam just had the bad luck of getting foster parents who were good at acting but I will do my best to make sure that you are safe, alright?"

San nodded but stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "I know you don't want to talk about it right now, but I need you to. If you don't I won't be able to protect you as well as I would like, so please, talk to me." Begged Arianna. "What do you want to know?" asked San, finally speaking up. "Okay, why don't we start with are you hurt right now?" "No, they were out last night and didn't bother me the day before." "Okay, so how long have they been hurting you?" "Since I came out to them, so about three months." "Okay, you're doing great. So, you would say that the reason they hurt you is because of your sexually preference?" "Yeah." San said as Brit squeezed her hand.

"Kay, how often do they hurt you?" "About once a week." Said San and Brit gave her a hug. "Kay, do you have any bruises or scars from them?" asked Ari trying to gather evidence against them. "Yeah." San said and lifted the side of her shirt to show a bruise on her torso. "Okay, we'll get an officer to take a picture of that for evidence. I promise you I will get you into a safe environment. Now do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" asked Arianna. "Yeah, she's staying with me." Said Brit. "Okay, well I think that's all for now, ready to head back?" said Ari and San and Brit nodded as they headed back to the choir room where everyone who wasn't in private rooms were.


	5. Private Talks Part 2- Mike

**WITH MIKE**

"Right this way." Said Carly as she lead the teens into an empty math room. They followed and grabbed some seats. Tina was next to Mike and Carly was on the other side of Mike. "Now, I know this is hard for you but I want you to know right off the bat that I'm here for you. I will try my absolute best to keep you safe but to do that I'm gonna need you to answer a few questions for me. Is that okay?" asked the social worker to which Mike nodded.

"Okay, does your dad hit you?" asked Carly and once again Mike nodded. "Wow, you don't talk much, do you?" Carly joked. Tina chuckled and even Mike let a small smile grace his lips. "Okay, so are you hurt at the moment?" Carly continued," I want to make sure that you're comfortable and healthy, or at least not hurt without it being cared for." "...My ribs have some, um, bruises but they're taken care of." Mike replied. "Okay, would you mind if later I took some pictures of the bruises for evidence?"

Once again Mike nodded, closing back in on himself. "Kay, so how long has he been hurting you?" said Carly getting back to the questioning. "Since I was a kid." Mumbled Mike. "Kay, you're doing great. How often does he hurt you?" "Every time I do something wrong or get less than a 100." Mike answered. "Do you understand why that isn't right?" "I-I guess?" Mike answered hesitantly and Tina sighed, sad for Mike and all that he went through.

"No one should hurt you, ever, no matter what you do." Carly explained," I don't know what your dad told you, but there is no reason for you to be hurt. I sense you're a smart boy. You know this is wrong deep down. It's time to admit it to yourself. Do you see now that what he is doing is wrong?" Mike looked down shamed and nodded. "Hey, don't be ashamed. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong."

Carly said, knowing the look on his face. She saw it a lot on the kids she helped but it always broke her heart, how could people be so cruel to hurt these young, innocent kids, especially so much that the kids blamed themselves? It was sick. "Mike, your dad is a monster for hurting you, but it doesn't change how much I love you. It is not your fault. You're the victim, not the one who is at fault. I loved you before I knew about this and I still love you. I will be here for you always, just please talk to me." Pleaded Tina, trying to get her message through to her boyfriend.

She loved him, that won't change and no matter what he thinks, he's not at fault. "I, I think I get it now." Mike said shakily. The two woman shared a brief, hesitant smile. It wasn't the best but it was better than before. At least they knew the message was getting through to him. It was better than nothing. "That's all I need at right now. I'll take you back to the room, I think your friends support should help you a bit. Though, later I will need you for some pictures. Does that work for the two of you?"

They both nodded and the group stood up. Mike rose shakily as he was still in slight shock over everything that was happening. Tina put her arm around him in support though she was still shaken from what she had learned. Carly watched the young couple and smiled,' they're gonna last long.' She thought as she led them back to the room with the others. As they reached the choir room Mike warily walked through the door way, unaware of how the others would be reacting. He relaxed a bit when he saw Santana and Brittney.

As he sat down with Tina the others seemed to sense that they need some time to process everything and left them alone, without questioning them or checking on them, though they did occasionally glace at them from the corner of their eye but that was okay with couple. After awhile they joined in on the light-hearted conversation, much like how Brittana had. The group felt better just knowing that its members were getting help, though they couldn't help but notice the lack of two blonds from the room.

What could be taking them longer than the others? Then they remembered that Sam was already in the system so maybe it had to do with something like that. At least they had two of the three with them and that help calm their nerves, though they were still anxious for when Sam and Quinn would return, if not for the fact that they wanted to check on their friend then because they wanted to know what was next.

 **AN: Hope you liked it, please comment what story I should update next. Or even better, go take the poll on my profile. Bye, queens and kings of the internet.**


	6. The final Talk: Sam's turn

**Okay guys, sorry about the wait. I just started school and with that I haven't had mush time to write. Also, shoutout to Maddie12345, thanks so much. I'm glad to hear that people actually like my story. Shout outs to J. Alexandra Q, LifingLife4ever, TTAznGrl92, lovetv678, Katio2150, ShipEveryoneWithMe, slytherin dragonlord, and jgabrielle183 for following, favoriting, or both.**

 **WITH SAM**

Jennifer walked down the hallway with Sam and Quinn following her until they found an empty room. The sat down in an empty English room. Like all the others Sam and Quinn sat in the 2nd row with Jennifer in front of them. Sam had his head down slightly and Quinn had her hand on top of his comfortably with a loving gaze.

Jen looked at the couple with a mix of emotion. She was happy for them, that they were so in love but she was concerned for Sam. She thought they had gotten past the way he would look scared and sad. Of course, he always got like that slightly when she was called in but never enough that he would barely look her in the eyes. "Sam…Can you look at me please?" she asked gently, luckily, she knew what to do in these situations.

Sam brought his eyes up to look at her, though somewhat hesitantly. "You know I'm not mad. Have I ever been mad at you when something like this happens?" she asked. She wanted to get him more comfortable and open before she got more into it and knew that easy questions like this helped him relax. He hated disappointing people or making others mad so questions that were obvious or he couldn't mess up on were good to get him to open up.

Sam knew that she was never mad with him, sometimes a little disappointed that he didn't tell her but she never tried to make him feel guilty so it was an easy answer and that was shown when he nodded in agreement with her statement without hesitation but more of an 'I know, you're right.' head bob. "That's right and I'm not about to start. Though we do need to talk," Jen said, causing Sam to sigh.

He knew he had to spill but it didn't make it any more pleasant. "What happened, you were doing so well?" she asked. She knew that he would know she was talking about his anorexia. He was a smart kid, smart enough to realize that she started with this because it was easier for him to talk about then the abuse.

Not that talking about his disorder was easy, it was just easier for him to talk about what he thinks is wrong with himself then to talk about what horrors he endured in secret, much less give proof of. Jen didn't push much with his eating disorder, she knew it was hard for him and wanted to help, and didn't need to take pictures of him for that. It was her job to push him enough to get information on the abuse so he can be safe, and for that they need proof which sometimes included documenting cuts and bruises.

It was the way it worked, even if they both didn't like it. He didn't like talking about it and she didn't like it happening to him in the first place. "I don't know." He said," They just kept saying things and the thoughts came back and I I gave into the temptation. The pressure was too much and habits came back and once I started I couldn't stop." Confessed Sam, sobbing.

He thought it would be easier with Quinn there but her comforting presence convinced him to spill and he began to ramble. The words flew out and he knew it probably didn't make much sense to anyone who didn't suffer from anorexia but it was the only way his stressed mind could think of explaining it at the moment.

Quinn was shocked. She had never seen Sam like this. He was normally but together and so strong or dorky, never falling apart like this but she knew from experience that it was because he had tried to hold it in and together for so long that he couldn't anymore and everything was just tumbling out and it seemed like he was breaking even though all he need was some love and help to put himself back together. She made a promise to herself right there that she would give him the help, love, and support he needed to feel alright again.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "Sam, it's okay. You relapsed. It's perfectly normal, especially with the situation you were in. You have nothing to apologize for." Said Jenny, trying to calm Sam down. "Yeah, honey. It's perfectly normal to relapse in things. Remember all the times you helped me after I relapsed with the cigarettes?* It's not easy to quit an addiction and you're eating disorder is just like an addiction to something. There is nothing abnormal about relapsing, it just means we have to get back on track, okay?" said Quinn, rubbing his back in a calming motion, trying to soothe her boyfriend.

"Okay." Sam forced himself to answer as tears fell down his face and he looked as his amazing girlfriend. He knew she was right but he was such a wreck right now okay was all he could manage. He tried to pull himself together but after so much time holding it in, it's hard to push it back in once it's let out. "Sam, sweetie, how long have you been relapsing for?" Jen asked hesitantly and gently after giving a minute to calm down.

She looked at him once again with concern in her eyes. It hurt her to have Sam hurt himself like this and she needed to know how long he'd been hurting himself without her knowing. "3 weeks after I was transferred." He confessed after some hesitation. He didn't want her to be disappointed that he gave in so quick but he couldn't help it, he caved.

Jen was a little shocked at how long it had been going on but she remembered that Sam still had trouble with his disorder and when put in an environment that does the exact opposite of what he needs to properly recover it was not surprising he relapsed so quick. She was actually happy at how long he held out. "Sam, it's okay. You were in a bad environment that did nothing to help you recover. You tried your best, and for that I'm sooo proud of you." She said, making some tears trail down Sam's checks but got him to smile none the less. "I'm gonna have you talk to a therapist, okay? I know you don't like them, but it's gonna be Ms. Nancy, okay." Jenny continued.

Ms. Nancy was Sam's therapist. After Jen realized having Sam open up to a new person every time he had to go back took a lot of time, and he still wasn't comfortable with them, she got one of her best friends and the best therapist she knew to come in. Sam warmed up to Nancy semi-quickly and now anytime he has to see a therapist, he goes to her. Over the years he's grown more and more comfortable around her, so it's just easier for him.

Sam nodded. He knew that he'd have to go see her and was glad it was still Ms. Nancy. She was super friendly and welcoming and never made him feel bad for something he did, and for that he was grateful. "I know you don't want to talk to me about your house but you know the drill." Said Jen after letting Sam dry his eyes. She was hesitant to bring it up, but she had to do it, and Sam knew that, so she got right into the questions after Sam nodded his consent though he too was hesitant.

"In which ways have they abused?" Jen asked to which Sam replied," Emotionally and physically." Sam knew the drill. He knew exactly which questions would be asked, what they meant, and how to respond. Quinn, though, not so much. She just sat there in shock. She didn't know what was going on, but tried to listen so she would be able to relate to her boyfriend better. "How long have you been abused?" "Since I got here." "Who hurts you?" "Both my foster parents." "Do you have any cuts, bruises, or other injuries at the moment?" "Yeah." "Can we document them later?" "yes."

Sam let out a sigh and Jen looked relived while Quinn was just is shock. She was shocked at the information she just learned and couldn't believe she hadn't seen it early. At the same time, Jen and Sam were happy to be done with the questions. It hurt them both and they were glad it was over with. It had to be their second to least favorite part of this whole thing, just above getting injuries documented.

They all sat in silence for a bit, getting themselves together. After about three minutes of Jen just sitting their while Quinn and Sam comforted each other she was glad to see that they seemed better. "Are y'all ready to go back?" she asked and Sam and Quinn nodded so they left the room and headed toward the choir room. When they got there Jen hesitated before opening the door, as to give the couple a warning that they were about to be surrounded by people. When they entered they were slightly surprised to see that they were the last ones to arrive and realized they had taken more time than they thought.

"Hey guys." Sam said as he went to sit down with Quinn in two seats in the middle of the group, leaving Jen to go compare notes with the other social workers and officers. The whole group looked at him and he noticed Santana and Mike still looked a little dazed. The group sat there until Will said," Group hug, guys. I think we all need it." And everyone went in for a huge group hug. Everyone just kinda sat there next to each other afterwards, in silence, waiting until the social workers would come back with news on what happened next.

After about fifteen minutes the social workers came back," Okay, guys…"

 **Ugh! Another cliffhanger? I'll try to update faster this time. Also for those of you confused at the part I marked with a *, it's an idea I came up with. We never really saw Quinn get help for the cigarettes and that is one addiction that can be hard to beat, so how cute would it be if Sam tried to help Quinn. Love you guys, my queens and kings, keep doing what you're doing! Queen out.**


	7. kisses and placements

**An: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long and is so short but it's exam week then Christams Break so hopefully I'll have more writing time.**

 **Quick question: Please tell me if I should continue with their lives after this or not! Thanks! Btw, there might not be another update until I decide... but if you guys wish, it's my command. Now onto the story!**

After about fifteen minutes the social workers came back," Okay, guys…"

"So, since it's so late tonight, we won't be able to get anyone placed in a foster home tonight. Actually, it might be awhile til we can set up foster homes for you three. There has be an increase in foster kids in Ohio and a decrease in foster homes. I can get Sam into one in a few days maybe two weeks. That's just because they were going to be his next home any way. It might be a few weeks til I can find a home, but I promise I will. Until then, do you guys have anywhere you could stay? If not, I co-"

Jen got cut off by Brittney, "San can stay with me. It'll be like a slumber party!"

"Sam can stay at my house as long as he needs. My mom loves him." Added Quinn, sniffling and still wiping remains of her tears off her face.

"I think my parents would be okay with Mike staying with us." Tina quietly spoke up.

"And if not, Burt and mom would be fine with him staying as long as he needs." Finn said, trying to help.

"That should be fine, as long as they're okay with it…" Jen trailed off, turning to look at the teens in question who simply nodded their consent.

"I'll just have to have your parents sign these forms tonight and tomorrow I'll come over to make sure everything is in check for as long as they'd need to stay." Jen said, getting some forms out of her bag and began to hand them to the volunteers, including Finn.

"Just in case he should have to be moved." She whispered in his ear. Jen then got the phone numbers for the kids, so she could set up a meeting with their parents the next morning.

After everything that could be settled then was settled everyone started to walk out.

"Bye, guys! See you later!" said Rachel as she and Finn headed off to her car.

"Bye!" Everyone said goodbye and headed to their respective cars. They truly were a family.

 **WITH SAM AND QUINN**

Sam and Quinn walked to Quinn's car and got in (they opted to leave Sam's car and get in tomorrow.) As Quinn got in the driver's seat she turned to Sam and grabbed his hand,

"You okay? Really?" she asked kindly, looking in his eyes. After a moment he finally turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Now, I am."

 **WITH MIKE AND TINA**

Tina got into the passenger's seat of Mike's car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He let out a sigh; it had been a long day.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as he started the car.

He smiled at her through the mirror.

"I love you too."

And with that they were off.

 **With Santana and Britney**

Santana and Brittney walked to San's car. As San got into the driver's seat Brittney climbed in and then turned to San and pouted.

Santana saw her pout and chuckled before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Cheer up sweetheart. I'm fine." She said. Brittney looked away before taking San's hand and looking in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me again, please." Brit whispered.

"Oh, Brit! Of course I won't." San replied and pulled her girlfriend and best friend into a hug.

"Girl kisses?"

"Girl kisses."

With that they learned in for another kiss.


	8. Conclusions: The Truth Comes Out

**An: So, I know I said that the last chapter would have ended it but I just didn't feel like it warped everything up so, here a new chapter is. I'm sorry about it taking so long but so much has been happening lately. Truth be told, I almost stopped writing so many times through out this story but I promised myself I wouldn't leave a story unfinished. Good news: This story also convinced me to keep writing. Thanks for all your support! Now enough of me talking and onto the story.**

Over the next few days many things happened to change everyone for the better. Tina had a long talk with her parents about the way they treated her, and they were shocked as they hadn't even realized what they had been doing. They apologized for their actions and vowed to be better. They also agreed to let Mike stay as long as he needed, provided that he didn't sleep in the same room as Tina.

Mike was ecstatic to have a new home with the woman he loved. The Cohen-Chang's gave Mike the family he never had. Although they were both Asian and had some of the same standers they were much more lax on how they enforced them. No longer did Mike live in fear but instead in love.

Rachel helped set up a meeting between Quinn, Puck and Shelby to see Beth. Both parents were overjoyed to see their baby and savored every moment with her. They also talked to Shelby and was able to set up a way that they could see the child more often. Shelby apologized for forgetting about the and their wants to see Beth.

She remembered how torn they looked when they gave her up and couldn't believe she forgot to mention that they could come to see her whenever they wanted. Then again, she was pretty happy just to be able to be a mom fully for once and then it was a lot of work. Quinn and Puck felt fulfilled when they were together with their baby girl and made sure to come and visit often.

Finn sat down with his mom, Burt and Emma and had a long conversation about his future. They went over the options he had and what he wanted to do. He wanted to be able to help people but also loved singing. Originally, he thought of going into the army but realized he wouldn't be able to pursue his passion there. After much thought he decided to try teaching. He was going to go to college and get a degree.

When he thought of where he would intern, and work Emma said that Mr. Schue was always up for help with the Glee club. Finn was happy that he finally knew what he was gonna do. He was going to teach at McKinley and help run the glee club to keep the magic alive for future generations.

Santana and Britney were nervous to talk to Brit's parents but in the end were happy they did. When Brittney told them that she loved San they just chuckled. They said they already knew from the moment she brought Santana over when they were 6 and they loved them both no matter what. When it came time for the conversation about what had been happening to San they were shocked.

They knew something must had been going on at home by the amount of times she stayed at their house but had no idea it was that bad. If they had they would have taken action much sooner. When Brit asked if San could stay with them her parents agreed immediately. They said she was already family from the first time she saved Brit from bullies. Santana was finally able to stay with the family who had always made her feel loved. Every night she kisses Brit and ravishes in the love she now feels.

Artie ended up telling his mom about the way he was feeling. She was shocked. She knew he had had problems with not being able to do everything independently but never thought he felt so bad. After an hour and a half, lots of talking, and more tears then they could count she promised to help him.

She made him promise to come and tell her whenever he felt like that. She loved her son and wanted him to be happy in general and especially with himself. After a few months and even some sessions with a professional he was happy again.

Rachel knew she shouldn't, but she waited until Finn was okay and reassured before seeking out help for herself. She was too nervous to tell her parents by herself, so Finn helped her tell them but left soon after, so they could work it out as a family. It helped her a lot to be able to hold and hug her boyfriend as she told her dads that she was depressed. She was kinda sad when he left they alone but knew it was for the best.

Her dads were kinda frozen for a few minutes trying to process everything. They never thought that their little ball of sunshine would ever be depressed. She always seemed so happy. After hours of talking, singing, and crying everyone thought they had a better handle on the situation. Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry were not going to let their daughter continue to suffer. She started going to therapy and after a lot of work was finally becoming truly happy.

When Quinn brought Sam home her mom was confused as to why her daughter insisted on talk immediately and why they were being so touchy. It wasn't in an inappropriate manner but on was always holding the others hand on hugging the other. They had done it before but not in such a big way. She didn't mind one bit, though, when she saw their faces.

They both looked they had been crying a lot and she just gave them a huge hug before sitting them down and listening to them. She was shocked when she found out what had happened. She never even suspected that Sam was being hurt now couldn't help but see the signs she had missed. Surely all those injuries didn't come from football.

And then when she found out he was anorexic she felt even worse. All the off-hand comments she had even blinked at. God, she should have seen this earlier, but he always seemed like such a happy and perfect kid. Why would anyone want to hurt him? When Quinn, who was close to tears, asked if Sam could stay with them, at least until he was placed in a good home in the area she didn't even hesitate with her answer.

Of course, he could. The poor boy had already been through enough that it was the least she could do. When he looked up from where he had been tucked in his girlfriend's shoulder, trying to not cry, to thank her she vowed to help him in any way she could.

After a few months of staying with them he was placed with a really nice couple right down the street. They had two little kids who absolutely adored Sam. Sam was finally safe and happy. He had been going to therapy for a while and was getting back on track to beating his anorexia. Sure, he had relapses, but he had an amazing girlfriend who was always there for him, no matter what.

And this is where our story leaves us. Everyone was finally happy and healthy, or at least getting there. No more was there hidden fear or sadness in their eyes and anytime it threatened to come back they all had someone to turn to. So, my friends, this is the end.

 **An: Guys, it's time for this story to end. I feel like I've brought it to a good closing but if you want a sequel just let me know and I'll see about working on one. You guys have been a great audience and I truly love the support I've gotten from all of you. Thanks to everyone who had left a comment, favorited, gotten alerts, or even just read this far. You made this story possible and kept me writing. Thank you!**


End file.
